


Deseo de cosas imposibles

by Asamijaki



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Meet-Cute, Platonic Relationships, Sleep
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asamijaki/pseuds/Asamijaki
Summary: Sakuya, una vez enterado de lo pasado en las instalaciones de C3, lo primero que necesita hacer es ir y asegurarse de que Mahiru esté bien.•Ubicado en el capítulo 80 del manga.





	Deseo de cosas imposibles

La copa de los árboles se mece a merced del viento, la calmada brisa sólo hace su piel erizar, al no saber si el aire es muy gélido o es él cuya temperatura corporal le es demasiado bochornosa. Mahiru siempre ha sido muy descuidado, pero era típico de él; si lo hubiera sabido tal vez hubiera podido haber hecho algo. Cuando se enteró lo que pasó en las instalaciones de C3 ya había sido demasiado tarde, solo rezaba a los dioses que le olvidaron que no le dieran la espalda a Mahiru también. 

Cuando llega, su corazón se detiene con la última oleada del aire, es un golpe que le ciega por un segundo, y al siguiente tiene que parpadear para poder verlo, ahí está. Sentado en la banca, con el viento meciendo su cabellera castaña. Mahiru parece profundamente dormido, arrullado por el cantar de las hojas de los árboles. 

Parece estar bien, espera que el yeso en su brazo solo sea por una fisura y no una fractura.

Pero está ahí, está bien. Duerme tranquilamente con una expresión cansada pero aliviada, teniendo sueños simples, propio de un chico simple. 

Está bien, él está bien. Se repite una y otra vez.

Sus pulmones se permiten devolver el aire que habían contenido, una carga enorme había bajado de sus hombros para poder relajarse. Mahiru estaba vivo, así que todo estaría bien, lo demás no importaba por ahora. 

Una vez que ya había confirmado que todo estaba en orden, ¿Debería irse? No puede arriesgarse a que su amigo lo viera, no era tiempo aún. 

Pero, había esperado mucho para poder estar tan cerca de él. Si tan solo diera unos pasos más, podría llegar a tocarlo. 

Extraña mucho esos días, en que las sonrisas de Mahiru eran dirigidas a él, hoy solo le quedaba verlas a la distancia, manteniendo la excusa de vigilar a “los enemigos”, cuando lo único que hacía era anhelar estar con el Eve de pereza.  

Antes tenía mucho miedo de que Mahiru supiera su verdad, su naturaleza. Ahora que él lo sabía, a lo que más miedo tenía era que se olvidara de ello. Sabía que su compañero cargaría con mucho sabiendo que eran de bandos contrarios, sabiendo que posiblemente llegaría el día en que se enfrentarían y su amistad llegaría a perjudicar en su actuar. Lo que menos quería era verle herido, tal y como ahora. Era fatal para Sakuya imaginar que pudo al menos haberle ayudado en algo, y así salir completamente ileso. 

Antes de notar sus propias acciones, está frente a él, puede oler su aroma con claridad, puede ver su rostro tan pacífico, sus pestañas, sus labios, ese leve movimiento de su nariz al respirar. 

Sakuya no quería que Mahiru lo olvidara como un amigo, la amistad de Mahiru era de lo más preciado que tenía. Sin embargo una parte de él, quería mandar todo —inclusive la amistad— a la mierda para decirle todo lo que en verdad sentía. Contarle sobre esas ganas inexplicables de abrazarlo, de besarlo. Pero era imposible. 

Siempre deseando cosas imposibles, desde que tenía consciencia de sí mismo. Deseando felicidad para su hermana, ahora deseando felicidad para él.

Si tan solo tuviera un poco más de valor, si tan solo las cosas no fueran tan complicadas…

—Mahiru —, es un susurro acallado por el viento. Todo alrededor de ha vuelto helado, o tal vez es su piel quién arde en llamas. Sakuya se inclina lentamente, no es consciente de lo que hace, hasta que está cerca de la cara del otro. Los labios del castaño balbucean algo sin sentido, se ve tentado, un ángel tentando a un demonio sin intención de hacerlo. El vampiro muerde su propio labio, se contiene. Desea tanto, desea todo, deseos de cosas imposibles. Quiere esos labios, lo quiere a él, pero ésta no es ni la manera ni el momento —, te quiero, Mahiru. —Suelta como un suspiro mientras deposita sus labios sobre la frente ajena, como un dulce tacto, un roce delicado y temeroso. 

Sakuya quiere mirarlo más, quiere tocar su mano aunque sea solo un segundo. Pero Mahiru hace el ademán de querer despertar, y anuncia que su tiempo ha llegado a su fin. Por un segundo duda si quedarse o no, duda y eso le molesta; porque sabe la respuesta definitiva. 

Antes de que el castaño habrá los ojos, el vampiro se esfuma, tan rápido como ha llegado. 

Shirota bosteza, y siente un extraño cosquilleo en su frente. Parpadea, hace un segundo hablaba con Tsurugi y se había quedado dormido.  No obstante, siente algo más que solo el despertar de un sueño. Tiene que mirar a su alrededores, justo ahora, pensó que había alguien con él. Tal vez eran los rastros de la presencia de Tsurugi, tal vez no. Pero se siente un poco triste al saber que no hay nadie. O al menos eso piensa. 

—Mahiru —, Una voz a sus espaldas suena familiar y en seguida voltea.

—¿Kuro? — Suena decepcionado, pero no es su intención. Él sabe en el fondo, quién era a quién quería ver, quién deseaba que estuviera ahí, aunque sea en un sueño. 

—No deberías dormir en un lugar así —dice pereza, pero su amo no es de captar las indirectas.

—Pensé que estarías con Licht. 

—Lawless parecía desesperado por no ser quien acapara la atención de su Eve —, Kuro se encoge de hombros. Y Mahiru puede imaginarlo perfectamente —, ¿Tuviste un buen sueño?

—¿Eh? —Shirota alza una ceja, pero seguidamente sonríe —, bueno, en realidad, algo así —dice, rozando con sus dedos parte de su frente —, se sintió algo real, pero supongo que es algo imposible.

—Sé que los humanos comúnmente sueñan con lo que más anhelan —, menciona el vampiro. 

Mahiru mira los árboles, mira el verde del jardín en todo su esplendor. Es un día hermoso después de tanta desesperación, es un día perfecto para soñar y pedir deseos que no se cumplirán.

Deseos de cosas imposibles. 

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es algo que me nació hacer después de leer el capítulo 80, porque necesito algo de mi OTP olvidada por Tanaka (? xD 
> 
> Y además, proveché a participar en un pequeño concurso de Drabbles en Amino ,^^


End file.
